Nosgothian Museum Escapade
by The Fideal
Summary: What happens when most of the LOK cast are transported to Earth to visit.. a museum? Read and find out.. reviews are most welcome. If you're going to flame, then at least make it constructive... R&R, please
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the LOK characters, or Ed Elric, or Sesshomaru, or any thing else. They belong to their respective copyright holders. I do, however, own Emily, and that's cuz she's me. Bwahahahaha! The only thing I own is myself. Everyone else owns themselves.

Default Chapter: Introductions

"Well, peoples… umm… Welcome to the ROM or the Royal Ontario Museum" the girl said, grinning awkwardly as the last of the circle members stepped through the portal that had been made by Azimuth.

The lieutenants glanced at the armed and armored Malek, apprehension in their eyes.

"Okay. Well… yeah… introductions…This is Justin" she said as she gestured towards a young man standing at a case full of medieval armor.

Justin had short, dyed-black hair, so dark it appeared blue at the edges. He was tall and very thin, with caramel coloured skin, and eyes, as he liked to say it, "the colour of the purest Belgian chocolate". He had on a black "Inuyasha" T-shirt, with blue jeans and 3 huge gold-and-silver rings on his right hand. "This," said the girl, waving at a young woman gazing at a stuffed jaguar in awe, "is Chrissy".

Chrissy was of average height, with straight brown hair, which she wore pulled back and clipped at the back of her head. She was wearing a forest green, V-necked blouse, black jeans and sneakers. She had a scholarly air about her.

"This is Season." the girl continued, pointing at another young woman who was reading the inscriptions on a bell.

Season had reddish-brown hair, and she was quite tall. She had green eyes, and was wearing a bubblegum-pink tracksuit, complete with embroidered roses.

"That's Sam" she said, again gesturing at a young woman.

Sam had shoulder length, layered brown hair and cerulean eyes. She was about 5'6" and she was fairly slim. Sam was wearing baggy green cargo pants, hiking boots, and a dual layer T-shirt/long-sleeve shirt. The T-shirt was dark blue, and the shirt beneath it was white.

The girl ran over to another young woman and proceeded to poke her in the back to get her attention. "This is Britney."

Britney had curly brown hair, glasses, and seemed really spunky. She was wearing a white T shirt that read "Ed is mine. Not yours. MINE!", with a picture of Edward Elric from "Full Metal Alchemist" below it. Over the shirt she was wearing a knee-length black duster, with blue jeans. She was also wearing a "Woodstock" backpack (A/N you know, the little yellow bird that is always harassing Snoopy?) this bag was know as the "bottomless backpack" as it almost always had a random, pointless, or really useful item in it. The item were often Ed fanstuffs, or items her friends had put in there for safe keeping. Rumour had it that only 3 people could reach into the backpack without getting their hands ripped off. They shall remain nameless for the time being.

"And I" the girl said with a weird flourish, "am Emily."

Emily was approximately 5'3", with blue and purple-streaked, dark blonde hair that was jaw-line length. She has brown eyes and glasses. Emily was wearing a long sleeve, mesh shirt with a T-shirt over it. Said shirt read " Rocks My Socks." The blank had a piece of Velcro over it, and in her hand she held fabric patches with writing on them. Just a few examples were "Sessho", "Prof. S.", "EVIL", "sexy boys", "CHOCOLATE!" and finally "Rahab", which she hastily hid behind her back, blushing furiously. Yes, ladies an' gents, she was a Rahab fangirl… the non-fishy version though… she was also wearing a pair of tight, black pinstripe pants, and she was twitching slightly, mostly because of a combination of 6 cups of black coffee, and meeting the object of her obsession.

"Okay. There will be more of my friends popping in at irregular intervals… all week… heheheh… yes, we have this place rented for one week… not cheap, but we still did it.

Throughout the introductions, the Guardians had been shooting dark glances at the High Council members, especially Raziel (A/N: this is Pre-fallen Raziel.) Dejoule was currently checking out Turel, batting her eyelashes coyly. Rahab was glaring at Zephon, who was currently picking on Melchiah. This had always bugged the hell outta him, but just as he opened his mouth to tell Zephon off, Sam, who felt bad for Melchiah, yelled out "Zephon: Shut the fuck up, and leave Melchiah alone!"

Zephon was so taken aback at this statement that he stopped. The language wasn't what surprised him; it was the fact that it was a human girl who dared to speak to him that way!

Britney turned away from the case she was at, and said "yeah, leave him alone! He isn't doing anything to you."

"Okay… now… You are all here to learn about the humans of this world: their history, their culture, their inventions, and the creatures they live with. My friends and I are here to help speed things up a bit by explaining things properly." Emily said with a grin.

"For the next 2 hours you can wander randomly, get your bearings and whatnot. LOOK BUT DO _NOT _TOUCH!" she yelled, glaring at Dumah and Moebius, who had both tried to pry open weapons cases as she said this. Season stepped up and continued where Emily had left off.

"No one is to touch anything, and you must stay in groups of at least 3 at all times. If you get lost, go to the nearest indoor balcony and yell for one of us. You break anything, my friends and I will pin you to the floor and play hackey-sack with your spleen.

Emily stood, hands on hips, surveying the group "…oh, yeah… Almost forgot to introduce the Nosgothians… heheheh… The Guardians are: Moebius, the Time Guardian; Azimuth, the Dimension Guardian; Mortanius, the Death Guardian; Bane, the Nature Guardian; Dejoule, the Energy Guardian; Nupraptor, the Mind Guardian; Anarcrothe, the States Guardian; Malek, the Conflict Guardian; last, but certainly not least, Ariel, the Balance Guardian." The Circle of Nine all bowed slightly as they were named, smiling slightly.

"Now" Emily continued, "The High Council…heh... In order from youngest to eldest, Melchiah, Zephon, Rahab, Dumah, Turel, Raziel, and" at this she sneered slightly, "Kain."

It was well known amongst her friends that Emily did not like Kain. Neither did Sam, Bree, or Justin, for that matter.

Sam stepped up next to Emily and Season. "The food court is fully stocked with blood for the vampires, and normal food for, well, everyone else."

At that they all heard more than a few stomachs growl.

"I take it that you guys are hungry? Well… we'll go get something to eat, and then continue with the tour later, 'kay?" said Sam, flinging her arms open for no particular reason. There was a general murmur of assent.

"Follow us" Season said, walking off in the direction of the food court.

"How long do you think it'll take for Lord Kain to snap?" Dumah asked Turel, elbowing him in the ribs.

"I don't know, really. Kain has been really irritable lately. I say 2 days, tops" Dumah replied, snickering. The entire group left to join Season in the food court.

No one noticed the pair of glowing, green eyes lurking in the shadows…

I really have to thank Elizabeth soo much for this. She read my story first, and gave it the thumbs up.. Plus she helped a lot on the way the characters will act later on... THANK YOU SOO MUCH. please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2, part 1: Sunday

Chapter 2 Part 1: Sunday!

It took a while, but here it is. Review replies at the end. Again, please review. It will take but a moment of your time. Oh! And I really must thank my friends, not only the ones in the fic (not incl. those not here yet), but the one, the only, Elizabeth. She has helped me so much; giving me feedback on ideas, and generally helping a lot… Thanks. Toodles And yes, Part 2 should take about a week… it will get here. LOL

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.. I also don't own Hikaru No Go, or Rikku from FFX-2..

"This is the basement area of the ROM. The Gift shop, lobby, restaurants, and the washrooms are here." Sam said as the group moved slowly through the basement.

"The auditorium thing… the labs.. And other lab... Thingies... are here." Sam continued.

Sam turned swiftly on her heel, having heard an odd noise. One of the Circle Members, Dejoule, seemed to be choking on something. Dejoule had been applying lipstick when the group had stopped to look at the auditorium. She had been walking behind Dumah, and he stopped; Dejoule didn't.

She slammed into Dumah, forcing the lipstick down her throat, thus producing the strange, gargling noise: the tube was lodged in her esophagus.

Britney, the only member of the group who had any inclination to help Dejoule, ran over, and performed the Heimlich maneuver.

She performed it which such force that the tube of ruby-red lipstick shot out of Dejoule's mouth and smacked Moebius right in the fore head.

Moebius swayed for a few moments, then fell flat on his face. There was absolute silence for a few seconds, and then a huge bout of laughter coming from absolutely everyone. Malek fell over with a loud clank.

After wiping her eyes, Chrissy addressed the group.

"Okay. We're gonna go to the second floor now... on that floor, there is… let me see… Ah yes, there is: Mammals, the "Bat cave", the "hands-on biodiversity" section, reptiles, insects… OOH! And…"

Here she paused, and suddenly, Tara burst in, shouting "THE BIRDS!", then burst into maniacal laughter.

Of course, everyone turned and gave Tara a weird look…

"What? What'd I do?" Tara asked, looking crestfallen. There was a moments pause, and then the group of people.. Not.. From… Nosgoth… _Authoress goes all shifty-eyed "yeah.. Ummm…" " YOU SAW NOTHING!".. Ahem.. Pardon the bad grammar._ Burst out laughing, while the others just sorta.. Stared…

"Ahem.. whew… Now then, back to business", said Chrissy, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"We are gonna go up these nifty stairs here.." She continued, leading them up the stairs. As they ascended the steps, they paused to admire the many fossils in the walls. Tara noticed the group looking at the fossils, and bade everyone to stop.

"I see you noticed the fossils.. Yeah.. If I remember correctly, they are there 'cause the walls are limestone, from an ocean bed… somewhere.. Yeah.. Ummmm…

Well.. As fun as the fossils are, you're here to learn about our world… and stuff…"

Here Tara just stopped and looked sorta shifty-eyed, then hung her head for a second. Then she snapped back up and said " Okay! We're now gonna keep moving up the stairs. Dead things are not all that interesting! ONWARDS!"

So saying, she tromped up the stairs, the group following behind.

ten minutes of stair climbing later

As the group crawled the rest of the way up the stairs, Tara held open the door. The group stared in astonishment at the wide variety of birds that hung suspended in glass cases, which reached from the ceiling to the floor.

There must have been nearly 200 species of birds, and, when the group turned to their left, they saw a wide hallway. In this hallway were many cases, all filled with a varied assortment of mammals… _A/N: these are stuffed animals... Like the taxidermists produce_

When the group turned to their right, they saw several branching hallways, again with glass cases all along it. These cases were filled with an assortment of reptiles, from snakes to crocodiles.

There was an odd noise from the back of the group. They turned as one to see Bane blubbering like a likkle baby.

"Wha? Why? Who would be so cruel as to do this to the poor wittle aminals?"

At this, he turned to stare at Emily, and the rest of the Earth humans.

"YOU! YOU DID THIS! YOU KILLED THE FWUFFY WITTLE BUNNIES!" He shrieked, pointing a mitten clad finger at them.

Emily buried her head in her hands with an exasperated sigh.

"Bane, we did not kill them. Most of them were either A: killed by poachers, and then recovered, or B: they died of natural causes. They gave their bodies to science so that people can learn about these species with out harming them in their natural environments"

Bane looked at her, an ugly scowl plastered on his face, then he turned and walked away without another word, looking tearfully at a case with a lioness in it.

The group shifted uncomfortably for a few moments then Sam piped up.

"Yes.. Well… Everyone is free to wander this floor as they please… Just.. Don't touch anything."

She went her own way, and everyone broke off into their own little groups.

Emily had put the "RAHAB" Velcro thing back on, and the RAHAB mentioned was standing not to far off, kinda glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes, contemplating whether or not he was going to ask her about it. He'd never encountered a female so.. Obsessed. Of course, the humans back on Nosgoth were fanatically devoted to him, but that was… different.. They feared him, but this Emily girl seemed to not only not fear him, but seemed about 2 seconds from just tackling him. _A/N don't judge me… I know that there are weirder obsessions out there, and any real fangirl would so GLOMP the object of their obsession if they were like 3 feet away… or even a football field length away.._

Dumah was standing about 3 feet away from a very uncomfortable Dejoule and Tara. Neither of them liked the proximity of the vampire… He was so... huge... and stupid…. He kept shooting Dejoule death glares, and winking at Tara, who shied away staring fixedly at the case in front of her.

Turel was standing between Chrissy and Justin, and they took turns tapping him on his opposite shoulder behind his back. Every time he turned to look at Justin, Justin would look confused. When Turel looked at Chrissy, she would look confused. This went on for about 10 minutes, then Turel roared in frustration and stomped away, leaving a giggling Justin and Chrissy in his wake. They gave each other a high five, and then kept looking at the case.

Zephon and Sam seemed to be enthralled by the insect/invertebrate section and Sam was telling him about a few of the species which she knew about… Though she stayed well away from the cockroaches.

Melchiah and Brittany (please note, I spelled it wrong in the first chapter.. ducks brick thrown by Brittany AAH!) were deep in conversation about Full Metal Alchemist, Melchiah having asked about the show. Brittany had gone off into a deep lecture on Ed and why he was so great… And, to the amazement of Kain, Melchiah seemed to be hanging on her every word…

Raziel was chatting with Season about Nosgoth, and what their empire was like.

Anarcrothe, Azimuth and Moebius were arguing over what the jaguar looked most like, and Azimuth kept saying how the demons she summoned were so much cooler than the creatures in "this bloody museum".

Ariel and Nupraptor were off in a corner somewhere making out, so they weren't very entertaining.

Bane and Mortanius were whispering suspiciously, and then... All noise just stopped…

They had all just realized that none of them had ever seen Tara before... She hadn't been there when they all first showed up…

Emily kinda stood there, wondering what on earth the silence was about… Then she realized "OOOH! Heheheh... I forgot... Everyone, this is Tara.. I forgot to tell you that she was coming later on today."

Tara had shoulder length hair, cut at about a 45 degree angle, angling back to the back of her head. Her hair was blonde, and quite straight. Tara was very tall, and thin. She had a bouncy attitude, and she was what I like to call truly random. Tara was wearing a pair of slightly baggy dark-green pants, and a T-shirt the colour of dark sand… her eyes were a pale blue, almost grey… On the front or the shirt was a picture of Sai from Hikaru No Go. It was chibi-fied, but it was Sai nonetheless. Under the picture, it said "SAI IS NOT A WOMAN!" on the back it read "he's a very pretty boy…"

She giggled a bit, then walked over to where Emily and Rahab were. Emily grinned from ear to ear, then gave Tara a hug.

"So, you poofed in, huh? I'm glad you got here all right…" Emily said as she broke the hug.

Tara nodded, then looked at Emily's shirt, then at Rahab, then at the shirt again. She started to grin wickedly, then began to list just how far Emily's obsession went.

"Hey, Rahab. Did you know that Emily wrote a fic about you? A very… embarrassing fic, should it ever be read by anyone? Or that she asked a friend for a pic of you for her birthday, and got it as a special commission from a friend? Or that she.." Tara continued to list what Emily had done, and Emily grew redder and redder.. She finally snapped, then said, very loudly and clearly: " Hey, Season. Is Sai a girl or a guy?"

Season responded the way she always did, shrieking "GIRL! MUAHAHAHAHA!"

To put it lightly, Tara freaked. She twitched for a second, then ran full out at Season, shrieking, "I'M GONNA KICK YOU IN THE SPLEEN!"

Season blanched white, then ran screaming down the corridor, Tara close behind, leaving a stunned Raziel wondering where in the Hells the girl he had just been hitting on went.

Emily snickered for a bit, then turned to do a damage assessment. Rahab was standing stock still, staring into space, his face white as a ghost's… which was pretty odd, since, as a vampire, he was really pale to begin with…

Emily looked at him for a sec, then looked kinda sad, then tried to see if he would buy the "None of that was true" line.

"Heheheh… I didn't actually write the story she told you about…." She began, then realized, Nope… Not gonna buy it…

"Hmm… Okay.. The truth… I did write the fic, and did all the other stuff she told you about… I am a fangirl, and as a fangirl, I am completely obsessed with a given person. That person is you.. and Sesshomaru, and… that's it… Any whoozles, I'm sorry if she freaked you out, and that I'm admittedly creepy…" Emily hung her head, and waited for all hell to break loose. When it didn't, she peeked out from under her bangs. Rahab was staring at her, a bemused expression on his face.

"Ya know what? It's cool. It's actually rather flattering to know that I have someone who is obsessed with me, as opposed to Raziel, or Kain. Was the picture of me you got from a friend a good one?" Rahab said, smiling gently.

"Yuppers… She even added the smexy glasses…"

Emily grinned, then let her fangirl instincts take over. She glomped Rahab, tackling him to the floor. She blushed, got off him and let him dust himself off.

Meanwhile, Bane and Mortanius were talking quietly in a corner.

"Mort, you're a necromancer. You would be able to resurrect them, yes?" Bane asked, his voice tremulous.

Mortanius thought for a second, then answered with an affirmative.

"Okay then. Would you do that? For me? Pretty please?" When Mortanius nodded, Bane jumped around and squealed.

And that is all I'm writing tonight. You'll have to wait a while for the next part fo Chapter 2. This is gonna be a long chapter…

Review Replies:

Vulpine Spirit: A breath of fresh air compaired to some of the stuff I've had to read recently.

Simply said, it was quite entertaining. Seskal and Ebert give it two thumbs up,

if the one who's dead still has any thumbs. Anyway, as I was saying, very

amusing. I very much look forward to when Brittany gets mauled by a moose. Not

that I wish any harm onto Brittnay, of course not. It's just, she was mauled by

a MOOSE, BY A BLOODY MOUSE. Anyway, you have a way with comical writing, Emily

Response: Well, thank you for the lovely review. YEAH! MOOSE! That, however is part 2 of chapter 2. Lols. It was Bri's idea about the moose…WHEEEE! Siskel might have thumbs... They might have rotted off by now… LMAO!

From: Brittany

-------------------

OMG I LOVE IT . can't wait till the rest comes out :azu: damn... don't have my

msn thingis here TT wel GLUCK waits in antisiptaion for next part to come out

Response: Well, Brittany, Here it is. I am so glad you reviewed. And thanks fo' the compliment

Lamia angel of death: Great story. Write more pu-lease? I like it. By the way, thanks for the comment

you left on my story! -

Response: Why thank you. This is more… lolls.. and, you're very welcome. I am still hoping for more chapters from your fic, too.

From: Sissy Samurai: Heheheheheh... this sounds promising.

Response: Yay. Thank you.

Jay Gomez: i liked it:D, it was wicked:D. i cant wait for the next chapter:D, hopefully we

get to see Raziel as a wraith:D, drools so wicked..., but yea:D i give it two

thumbs up! way up:D keep up the good work:D.

Response: Hmmm.. wraith Razzy… Possibly… Hmm… Here it is. Chapter 2, as promised. otsa smiles. Definitely good.

From: RubyMoon2 refuses to sign in: This is SO COOL! Now I need to find this game. It's really interesting. I'm

going to keep reading it, even if I DON'T know most of the characters. Justin is

HOT. Ja Ne!

Response: I have told Justin of your feelings, and he says Thank you. Thankies for the lurvely review. You really should pick up the games. They're fun, but not for the people who hate puzzles.. Or vampires.. lolls. Glad to hear you like it.

From: Erzsebet Dragonkid Braum ( http/ ):

Very good beginning. :) I can't wait to read the continuation! The descriptions

are very good, too. Very easy to visualize the characters. :D

Response: Thank you very much. I am glad to hear that you liked it so much. Here's chapter 2… lols…


	3. Chapter 2, part 2

Chapter 2: Sunday, Part 2

Right. Part 2 is here. This chapter is dedicated to Brittany.. You were the one who came up with the.. well.. that'll be at the end. Again, reader reviews at the end. All I can say is that a really Sex-filled Romeo and Juliet is responsible for the.. thingy.. You're gonna have to wait and see what it is though. Thank you to all my loyal reviewers.

Disclaimer: see chapters 1 or 2... pref. 2… and I might have to add something … Oh yeah.. I only own the Hershey's kisses and Brittany owns the random doll leg… nothing else in that bag belongs to me… I also don't own Fifth Element. That line was said by Bruce Willis… lols.. He rocks… And I don't own Van Helsing either...

And now that everything is as it should be, I give to you… PART 2!

_"Okay then. Would you do that? For me? Pretty please?" When Mortanius nodded, Bane jumped around and squealed._

"On one condition", Mortanius said with an evil grin. Bane looked crestfallen for a moment, then perked up, saying "Nothing is too much to ask for the lives of my furry little friends!"

Morty (_A/N I had to call him that at least once) _smirked as he decided the conditions of this agreement.

"Okay. If I do this… Not only do you have to give up the mittens for a year.. But you.. Have to kiss Moebius!" Mortanius said, bursting into evil, malicious laughter.

Bane's complexion paled to a sickly grey, then he shook his head and said "Fine. I'll do it for the bunnies!"

As Mortanius launched into a muttered incantation, the rest of the group all wandered into the bird section, save for Melchiah, who went into the Batcave. _A/N I should probably tell you, the Batcave is basically a reproduction of a bat's natural habitat, complete with huge, bird eating spiders, cave cats, and snakes, and a nesting room, filled with baby bats…_

TEN MINUTES LATER!

Tara, Sam, Rahab, Kain... Ah you get the idea... Every one but Emily, Zephon, and Brittany, ran screaming out of the bird section, hands clamped tightly over their eyes, shielding them from the sharp beaks of the attacking birds.

When they got out of that section, a horrifying sight met their eyes: all the animals on the second floor had sprung back to life and broken free of their cases.

There was a pair of lions chasing a group if zebras, antelopes, gazelles, and various other herbivores that were their usual foodstuffs.

There was a panda pawing at a garbage can, a cape buffalo (really big horns, really big animal, for those of you who don't know what it is…) running rampant through the corridors, and a large assortment of other mammals doing untold amounts of damage to the museum.

Then.. There were the reptiles. Dumah was being chased by an odd grouping of snakes and the crocodile.

Azimuth was backed into a corner being menaced by the anaconda, and other assorted constrictors.

Dejoule and Anarcrothe were standing on a bench, shrieking something about phobias at the top of their lungs, as a large group of turtles amassed at the bottom of the bench.

Sam, Justin, Chrissy and Tara were using fire extinguishers as clubs to fight off the alligator and king cobra, and were aiming blasts of CO2 at the large number of bugs at their feet. Sam was having an absolute panic attack at the proximity of the tarantulas and whip scorpions.

Moebius was running from Bane, who was trying to grab him for the aforementioned kiss.. Bane was followed by a very large flock/grouping of rabbits.

Kain was fighting off a pair of amorous beavers using the Soul Reaver, and Raziel was cowering behind Season as she used the lid from a garbage can to get rid of the large number of butterflies swooping down on them from the ceiling.

There was a loud crash as Melchiah burst out of the Batcave, swatting at the cloud of bats surrounding his head, screaming " THEY'RE IN MY HAIR! AAAH! GET THEM OUT! GET THEM OUT!"

Out of nowhere Zephon came streaking out of the corridor off of the bird section, chased by a very... Odd... threat…

He was pursued by a pack of wolves being lead by, of all things, a Kiwi, which trilled a battle cry and leapt upon poor Zephon. He was mauled horrifically by the wolves and kiwi, (_A/N I was gonna put a more detailed description in, but then I'd have to change the rating… Plus, I'd rather let you, the reader, imagine Zephon's injuries) _before he decided to play dead, at which point the pack left to hunt down the raccoons and other smallish rodents.

Emily and Brittany came running out of the bird section, looked around, did a quick check of the animals and said, in perfect tandem "OH SHIT!"

They booted it to the "Hands-On-Ecology" section. Just as they passed a fox chasing a stray rabbit, they froze.

Standing there, just inside the entrance to "Hands-On-Ecology" section, was an enormous MOOSE!

It stood still for a moment, as if sizing up the threat the two small girls posed, and decided that they were enough of a threat to warrant a trampling.

As it stalked slowly toward the two girls, Brittany whipped the Bottomless Backpack off her back and the two proceeded to rip through the items inside, trying to find something to throw at the moose to stop it. They found: a magazine, a random leg from a Ken doll, a huge bag of Hershey's Kisses, the entire Fruits Basket collection of mangas, a tennis ball, a DN Angel plushie of Dark, and a few other items.

They hurled the items one by one at the moose; the magazine, leg, tennis ball, and the other random items were absolutely useless. The Phantom Dark plushie made the moose sneeze, it ate the Hershey's Kisses, the mangas stopped it for a few seconds, as it attempted to read the covers…

As it got closer and closer, the search got more and more frantic, until suddenly, with a triumphant "EUREKA!", Emily held aloft… Ed Elric's automail leg!

She threw the leg straight at the moose, hitting it square in the fore head, and Ed's leg bounced onto the floor on front of the moose.. It stood, dazed and blinking, before charging again.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Brittany screamed "NOOOOOOO!" and dove after Ed's leg. She reached it, but just as she clutched it to her... She was trampled by the moose!

"BRITTANY! NOOOO!", Emily wailed, before a grim, determined look appeared on her face.

"You wanna play it soft, we'll play it soft. You wanna play it hard… We'll play it hard!"

So saying, Emily reached into the backpack and pulled out… A Grade 10 Academic Math Text book! (gasp!)

She squeezed her eyes shut, pointed the book in the direction of the moose, and wrenched open the covers of the book. From the open pages, black, writhing tendrils of Pure Evil snaked out of the book. They wrapped around Emily first, but then sensed that she had already been tainted by its evil, and so left her alone.

The tendrils drifted about in the air for a few seconds, as if sensing possible prey. They whirled suddenly and shot towards the moose. It tried to run, but as it was a huge moose, it could not move fast enough to escape what is essentially pure evil.

The Dark energy wrapped around the moose, and wrenched it back into the Math textbook, leaving a gasping Emily holding the book shut.

Emily ran over to the corpse of one of her best friends…

"No… Why did I have to do something so stupid as to throw Ed's leg! GAH!" She berated herself for a bit before she realized "Hey, there are vampires here.. I just have to sweet talk one of them into resurrecting her!"

The others by now had realized who was to blame for the "little mishap", and were now beating Bane and Morty over the head with Moebius's staff.

"Incompetent fool!", roared Kain as he delivered a particularly vicious blow to Bane's skull, "THIS IS NOT NOSGOTH! THERE FORE, YOU CANNOT CONTROL THESE ANIMALS! AAAAARGH!"

Mortanius reversed the spell, and they replaced all the animals back in their cases.. Except for the moose… Obviously…

As they were sweeping up the broken glass, they wondered "hey, where are Melchiah, Zephon, Brittany and Emily?". So, they went looking.

They found Melchiah huddled in a corner, surrounded by bats, and rocking back and forth, quite obviously traumatized.

They got to the "Hands-On-Ecology" section, they saw Emily sitting next to the mutilated body of Brittany.

Upon seeing the vampires, Emily jumped up, ran over to Turel, and asked "Would you be uber kind and pretty please resurrect Brittany? I promise she'll lend you Fruits Basket …."

Turel glared at her for a second, then grunted an affirmative. Emily and the others squealed and jumped up and down.

TEN MINUTES LATER! AGAIN!

Brittany was bouncing happily beside Justin as they stitched Zephon back together, then had Dejoule use energy to speed the healing process up slightly.

Rahab and Emily were sitting not too far away, with Rahab applying fluorescent orange Band Aids to the various cuts she had received from the birds. His wounds had already healed, of course.

Sam, Tara, Season, Raziel, and the other were attempting to get Melchiah back to this reality using a variety of methods, including beating, coaxing and loud verbal abuse.

Justin and Bri finally finished latching Zephon up, and said "I think we're done on this floor for today… Not sure what we'll do tomorrow… But for now, we go back to the food court."

There was a murmur of assent and the group filed downstairs to the food court.

However, waiting there was a most unpleasant surprise. Rachel.. Let's say her last name is… Simpson… was there, looking very much like some awful hybrid of Hillary Duff, JoJo, Ashlee Simpson, and Lindsay Lohan.

She started bitching at Emily, Justin, Season and Chrissy about how they sucked at Drama, and how she was sooo much cooler that they were.. They had all had a rough day, so they all walked over to a vampire, borrowed their weapon, and proceeded to butcher the vile wench. Needless to say, the vampires had fresh blood that evening.

This time when the green eyes appeared, they did not go unnoticed. Emily glanced over, caught the stare, and winked, nodding slightly as she did so. The eyes appeared to nod back, and then they vanished.

FINIS!

So, what did you think? Please read and review.. I have decided that the review replies for both this chapter and part 1 of Chapter 2 will go in chapter 3, as there was very little time between postings. I love you all! Oh.. the moose was all Brittany! lols!


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note

Heylo, wonderful viewers! Okay. There is going to be a little change. See, I went to the ROM about a week ago, and THEY CHANGED IT! The layout of the entire first floor is changed.

There are now the following exhibits: Japan, Korea, China, and First Nations of Canada. These are going to be included, but at a later date.

There may be a few other changes, and if there are any discrepancies involving Raziel.. This is my explanation: The Raziel in my fic has been given back his wings, skin.. And other important body parts.

So, don't say "The Pre-Fallen Raziel doesn't know about the Angel of Death thing." This isn't Pre-Fallen Raziel.

At another point later on in the fic, I'll have to change the fic somewhat again. The ROM is getting an entire new wing put on. It's called the Michael Lee Chin Crystal. I think it's an eyesore because, at the moment, it's just rusting iron bars forming a skeleton. Oh well. Progress is progress… No matter how ugly it is.

Just to tell you, the next chapter is going to be… Different, and random. Me and my friends went to the ROM, and basically went nuts. In the next chapter, it'll be a check up on the characters, to see the effects of the Animal incident..

But, I'm probably boring you to death. So, look for Chapter 3: Tuesday in the coming weeks… Oh… I gotta do review replies too.. I'll do those now!

TaRa( woop woop wooooo) 2, anon.

OMG it was amazing ITS SO GREAT! write more...now...i said NOW!sorry...lost my sane...um...uh...SAI IS NOT A GIRL! AHEM  
toodles

Reply: Heheh.. Thank you, Tara. Glad you liked it. No, Sai is not a girl LMAO!

THE JAYMON  
2006-02-15  
ch 2, reply

well, you've done it again. you've made a brilliant story! its hillarious! i cant wait for part 2! my favorite part was when um...:O oh! Bane freaks out cause he sees the stuffed animals! i laughed my ass off! one day, im gonna write a story as good as this...if its possible...but yea! i loved this story almost as much as i love you! hug. keep it up, ill be harassing you to give me details on part two:P remember, i know where you live! muahahahahahaha!...ok no i dont, but still...keep up the good work.  
love you always  
Jay

Reply: blushes Thank you… But make sure you pick up your ass on the way out.. You may need that…

Tara 3, anon.

very good again...i feel bad for bri...and the animals..who are actually dead...but alive...and then dead again...whoa... thats too much for my little brain to handle... OH WELL...write more...

p.s.  
like before "SAI IS NOT A GIRL...hes a very pretty boy...VERY

Reply: Hey, the moose was her idea. Sorry to confuse you. lols

Brittany 3, anon.

OMG MOOSE . LMAO EMMILY THAT WAS SO FRIKING GREAT XD (im still laughing) thanks for letten me get muled by a moose XD (still laughing...heart attack...)

Brittany   
2006-02-19  
ch 2, anon.

YEY im loving this so much XD quickly goes to read the next part of chapeter 2 .

Reply: No probs Bri. Good to know you laughed that hard. Oh, and Boob day WILL be part of one of the chapters!

Miss Moonboots 3, anon.

Well then. That was an interesting fanfic...  
Nice, funny, well done, I say this is definately an a+ kinda deal. I like the part where I'm fighting off butterflies with a garbage can lid! I feel like xena! bellows loudly and beats chest OW!falls over in pain from a bruised boob. ahem well anwyays...once again, well done, I really like it!

Reply: makes a sound of pain and winces Ouch.. Thank you, and try not to bruise your boobs.. it's not good. I'm glad you liked your part.

THE JAYMON  
2006-02-20  
ch 3, reply

wow, that was one good story. my favorite part was when Dejoule and Anarcrothe were standing on the bench screaming something about phobias as a "group of turtles amassed at the bottom of the bench". pure genius. if i had a dollar for every smart brain you had, id have 1 dollar:D. and if i had a dollar for every bit of talent you had, id be ritch:D keep up the good work:D two thumbs way up! or in my case, 10 fingers way up:D YEA! YOUR HOT!   
love  
THE JAYMON:D

Reply: Heheheh. Thankies. I must disagree with you on the HOT part, but that's neither here nor there. Oh well. TTYL, my friend

Erzsebet Dragonkid Braum  
2006-02-21  
ch 3, reply

Woo! Huzzah for the chapters! Excellent job:D Do keep up the good work, as you've got my curiosity piqued!

Reply: Heeheehee… "Huzzah" What a fun word. I'll try to keep it up. Time is hard to find anymore.. But, yeah. Thank you

Lamia angel of death  
2006-03-01  
ch 3, reply

OMGROFLMAOBBQ! That was absoulutly Hilarious! XD

Lamia angel of death  
2006-03-01  
ch 2, reply

that was truely funny...moebius hit in the head with lipstick.. hehe.

Reply: Thank you. If no one has noticed, I really don't like Moebius. So, he's gonna bear the brunt of most of the beatings. Lipstick is gonna be the least of his worries…. MUAHAHAHAHA!

Once again, thank you to all my loverly reviewers. If anyone has any suggestions, feel free to send them


	5. Chapter 3 monday

Chapter 3: Monday..

A/N: Sorry it took so long… I had to get a comp that worked… But it's here, at last… though I must admit the thing that got me moving was the promise a friend made me… ' .. Anyway, here we go. OH! And I'm hoping to go to the ROM again soon.. YAY! Toodles! OH! And thank you to Tara and Lamia Angel of Death, who have reviewed every single chapter, even the authors note… lol Thank you very much!

Review replies at the end.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! I only own myself and the deck of cards… for full disclaimer see previous chapters…

BEGIN!

"I'm boooooorrrreed…"

That was the common phrase of the morning of Monday.

The latest outburst originated from Bri, who was poking Turel with a large piece of wood that she found. He tolerated it just 'cause it really didn't bother him, as the slivers just fell out as the flesh healed.

"I KNOW!" Sam cried, jumping up suddenly, scaring the bejesus out of everyone. "We can play HIDE AND SEEK!"

"OMFG! That's a great idea! It will alleviate our boredom and allow us to assassinate… erm… I mean... Assault… nah, assassinate… people we don't like, and NOT GET CAUGHT! MUAHAHAHAHA!" Brittany yelled out, throwing her arms out wide.

Everyone looked around awkwardly, while Season rolled her eyes and said "You _are _aware that by saying that you just put us all on alert?"

Bri blinked a few times and muttered "Shit… I gotta think before I say my schemes out loud…"

" Sure.. We might as well play hide and seek… I can't think of anything else to do today.. Well, nothing that won't open recent psychological wounds…" Kain said, being terribly OOC.

" Well, if Kain says we should…" Moebius said, sarcasm dripping from his every word.

"All right then. When or if you get caught, you'll come back to the café. There will be NO magic use! No illusions, no invisibility" At this, Raziel (dark reaver, remember?), Moebius, and a few of the others cursed under their breath. "I assume everyone knows how to play, or at least has the general idea?" When everyone nodded, she continued.

"Who wants to be it?" Emily asked. No one put their hands up.

"Okay then… I'm gonna spin around and point, and whoever I point at, will be it!"

Emily started spinning, orange Band-Aids flashing out from under the new outfit that no one had noticed had changed… In fact, everyone's outfits had changed, excluding the vampires and the Circle members. _A/N I'm only putting this in because I love creating new outfits for these people… If you don't want to read it, just skip past._

They had changed due to the nastiness of the previous day... Uh... Chapter…

Emily was now wearing a black T-shirt that said, " I didn't say it's your fault. I said I'm gonna blame you" in red lettering, along with jingle bell earrings and a pair of black cargo pants. Her hair had become blonde/ light brown again, the evil having bleached the colour out overnight, and she had decided to cut her hair to just below her ears…

Justin was wearing a black T-shirt, black pants covered in chains, headphones around his neck and had randomly sprouted a little beard dealie. His hair was longer and jet-black. He had a pin with a Chibi Reno on it. Every so often, Emily would go over, poke it and giggle.

Bri, newly vampirized, was wearing the same pants as Emily (as Emily had stolen the pair Justin had), a brown T-shirt that said " I'm out of my mind, please leave a message" and a Turelim sash, the green clashing with the brown.. No one cared, really.

Sam was wearing a blue T-shirt over a white long sleeve shirt, and a blue tiered skirt over jeans. She had an orange, hand knitted headband keeping her hair back.

Chrissy had disappeared overnight, her mother having had serious issues with her being with all those vampires… And because she thought Chrissy was being exposed to non-existent hentai…

Tara had on a pair of green cargo pants and a shirt that said " Sora? Straight? PUH-LEEZE! He gets it up for Riku" (inside joke.. don't worry.. unless you've seen the icon…), and her hair was shorter too… A LOT shorter…

Season was wearing a Rurouni Kenshin T-shirt, and jeans. Her hair was pink and shorter too.. What's with everyone and cutting their hair?… Anyway…

**_You can start reading again_**

Emily stopped and pointed at… MELCHIAH! She was really dizzy at this point, and just _happened_ to collapse onto Rahab, who, very nicely, scooped her up into his arms.. _Authoress melts into a puddle of goo at the thought of.. Never mind_

Melchiah looked sad for a minute then realised that being "it" meant that no one could lock him into a closet, or sneak up on him and so he smiled again.

" Everyone know what's going on?" Tara said, looking around.

Ariel and Nupraptor, still making out heavily _A/N I really can't think of anything else for these guys to do… Ariel just bitches most of the time, anyway.. Do you really want to hear that? No? Didn't think so…_ put their thumbs up.

" Coolness. You can start anytime now, Melchiah" Season said, thinking of places to hide..

"One… Two… Three…" Melchiah started to count… 

"WAIT! 3RD FLOOR IS OFF LIMITS!" Emily yelled, right before running off in the direction of the Hands on Ecology Section…

TEN MINUTES LATER!

" Ninety-nine… ONE HUNDRED! HERE I COME!" Melchiah yelled, uncovering his eyes. He decided to search the basement first and work his way up.

Melchiah chose the bathroom as the first likely hiding place. He walked in, looking around. He noticed the door to the supply closet was closed… He also noticed that the lock had been ripped right off … Someone was in there, his instincts told him... He was right; Dumah had chosen there to hide.

After sending Dumah back to the café, he checked the stalls. All were unlocked but one. Hoping to scare the person inside, he "lightly" slammed his fist into the door.

Zephon, who was in that stall, standing on the toilet, jumped… unfortunately for him, he landed right in the bowl, which was (obviously) full of water… It was clean, and that pretty, blue colour… But, it still burned, clean or no, blue or no…

Melchiah heard his loud yell of pain and, opening the stall, he sent Zephon limping back to the café, telling him to get some bandages.

He then checked the café, assuming that Nupraptor and Ariel would have gone right there, just because they really didn't care about winning… Okay, because they were too busy snogging… Happy?

Melchiah continued from there to the labs. In the first, all he found were a few Neanderthal skulls. After looking at those for a bit, he moved on to the second lab.

Within, he found a few racks with skeletons on them. They were really creepy, so he was going to go right by them… Until he noticed that one of them had a strange magical aura. He knew this was against the rules, so he called them on it. " THAT"S NOT ALLOWED!" Melchiah said, tapping the skeleton. It jumped under his touch and reverted to its true form: Sam, sitting on Dejoule's shoulders.

After he had checked the rest of the labs, he moved onto the first floor.

The first place he checked there was the section on Korea. Everything seemed normal at first, but then he realised something was out of place: this was a section that only housed Korean art, not armour. Which was what Moebius, Mortanius, Bane, and Azimuth were posed as.

Added to the fact that there was no armour, Moebius still had his staff in his hand. Melchiah casually reached over as if he didn't notice them, and, as if he were checking the material the people were made of, flicked Bane in the ear.

Bane jerked away and fell backwards, into Mortanius, who fell into Moebius, who clubbed Azimuth in the head with his staff, rendering her unconscious. Mortanius and Bane carried her back to the café, and Melchiah continued on his way.

Finding nothing in the other sections on that floor, he proceeded to the second floor.

Once there, he had a little trouble with going into the bird section. He finally decided that his pride as the one who was "it" far outweighed his fear and he went in.

Inside he found Justin, who had chosen to hide in an alcove, behind some shelves. He was, at the moment, in a state of panic because a bird had flown into the open window and landed near him. Melchiah removed the bird and Justin went down to the café.

Looking around the animal section, he noticed Brittany's backpack lying on the ground. He thought he heard a noise coming from it, but assumed it was her MP3 player going off on it's own. He decided to open it to turn it off. To his surprise, he found Bri inside, the inside being very, very large; roughly the size of a small house.

He sent her to the café, after deciding he didn't wanna know how the bag was so big on the inside, yet small on the outside…

He continued on to the one place he really didn't want to go: The Batcave. He knew he had no choice but to go in, as this was the most logical place for someone to hide.

Once inside, he noticed that there was a very large bat in one of the sections. It rustled as he moved closer, making him shudder at the memory the sound caused.

" Raz…. I know it's you" Melchiah said, crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

"I'm not Raziel. I'm a bat. Go away" The "bat" said resolutely.

Melchiah sighed, remembering how stubborn and anoying Raziel could be at times… Then he decided he was glad he was being stubborn, rather than being a total Drama-Queen (which was quite often and annoying)

"Razzy-chan" he said, adopting the name that Emily called him, " I know where I can get a Supersoaker©. If you don't go down to the café now, I'm going to get it and HOSE YOU DOWN!"

At this, Raziel shrieked and dropped to the floor.

" NOOO! You can't! I'd be all blue again! I don't wanna go back to being so ugly!" He then realised he was talking to the guy who used human skins to cover his own mouldering flesh, and who would not take kindly to Raziel complaining about his appearance.

" I'll just go now"

Melchiah walked into the Children's Hands on Discovery section, shuddering at the horrific drawings. He paused to look at one particularly crappy picture and recognised the name: DUMAH. It was almost indecipherable, but it was there.

He kept walking and noticed 4 suits of armor. He wasn't sure which was Malek, at first. Then he realised that one of the suits was not like the others: It was partly purple, for starters, and was also breathing quietly. _A/N I'm not sure if Malek breathes or not but, eh.._ He sent Malek back to the café, but not after putting a few crayons into the slot of the visor and giggling like a little girl…

It took a while, but he found Kain hiding at the bottom of the massive horn display. He was tucked right up under the counter, but then he inhaled a bug. The subsequent coughing fit gave his place away. He too went to the café.

Melchiah continued looking in the hands on Ecology section, knowing that there was no where else for anyone to hide. Walking back towards the batcave, he noticed there was a reproduction of the Canadian wilderness, complete with leaves, trees and animals. He noticed a pile of leaves that was oddly placed. It was obscuring the view of a squirrel… Up in a tree…. He shook the tree, and the leaves fell away revealing…Anarcrothe and Turel!

Shaking his head, he sent them to the café to join the others.

Going back to the Hands On Ecology section, he finished searching.

He went to the café and noticed that, while he thought he'd caught everyone, he had missed 4 people: Rahab, Emily, Tara and Season… They all decided to look for the others after they realised that they were unlikely to have separated.

2 HOURS LATER!

" EMILY! TARA! SEASON! REHAB!" Sam yelled, hoping they would make the mistake of yelling back. No such luck…

It was Turel who had the brilliant idea to get down on the floor and look for any hiding places down low. Sure enough, there was a little cave-thingy under the Former dwelling place of the moose.

Inside were Tara, Season, Rahab and Emily, playing cards. Tara and Season were sitting cross-legged, while Rahab was lying on his stomach. Lying happily on his back was Emily, looking smug as she helped him play War and Go Fish.

"Aww… do we have to get up?" Tara said, putting the cards back in the box.

"Yeah, but you guys win… It took so long to find you that we gave up and decided you guys had won" Melchiah said, still surprised that Rahab was allowing this human to use him, essentially, as a pillow.

" YAY! the group said in unison.

" One problem…" Tara said " How are you and Rahab gonna get out?" She asked Emily as she crawled out.

Emily thought for a moment, then said, " I guess I just clamber off then he crawls out backwards…"

TEN MINUTES LATER… AGAIN!

They got out of the hiding place alright, and were all now back in the café, drinking tea and eating cookies that Emily had baked. They were all tired, and the game had taken a very long time to finish.

" Well, today wasn't as exciting as yesterday, but it was still fun" Sam said as she shook out her sleeping bag.

There were sleepy murmurs of agreement as everyone bedded down for the night.

The green eyes were there again, but they too winked out as if in sleep.

Emily turned out the lights.

"Oh, and Sam?… IT'S RAHAB! NOT REHAB! DID THE COMIC TEACH YOU NOTHING!"

END.. For now…MUAHAHAHAHA!

You like? REVIEW REPLIES

Lamia Angel Of Death: Thanking you very much! I am glad you understand.. lol

Turn Based Tragedy: YAY! A NEW REVIEWER! I'm sure we could get Moe to give you a kiss… And I hope you escape Kain.

Tara: I'm sorry Tara! Don't kill me.. DON'T DIE OF AIDS! PLEASE! I WROTE MORE NOW SO HA! I'll have that Sephi now, thank you!

I have most of Chapter 4 written. There will be a new character, and possibly a guest for the chapter… Bye for now!


End file.
